Mudblood
by Phoenix-sister
Summary: Lily Evans POV starts in her sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Universe… If I did, would I really be writing fanfiction?**

Mudblood. I am a moodblood, and proud. Whatever Severus said, I'm no different from Selena Porscade, who's bottom of our class in potions. Or Avery Clarke who, in her seventh year, was the most popular girl in the school. He called all of them Mudblood, why not me? It came as a shock, although I had long expected it. I was pleased... Well no, I really wasn't. I was exceedingly saddened, but we had been 'growing apart'. One of the very worst things about this fact was James Potters annoying comments. The degree with which I was repelled from him in those days was something similar to that of a cockroach. Annoying and disgusting. He decided that my 'breaking up' with Severus meant that I must want to 'get together' with him. Well, no. I can tell you, this Mudblood had NO intention of 'getting together' with James Potter.

So, at this point in time, I was getting ready for the Hogwarts express, September the first, my sixth year. I had big plans for projects, coming top in my class, but not only the academic stuff. You see, I have a streak in me that loves to have fun, to prank the unsuspecting and blame it on... The Marauders. The teachers never guessed the culprits of some of the pranks. I have to admit though, I was amazed by the Marauders. Even inspired by them, though I would never admit it. My friends, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Patrick, and Hestia Jones all dyed Professor Slughorn's robes green for two weeks last year.

I put my schoolbooks into my trunk, I was taking all the core subjects to NEWT level, apart from History of Magic and Astronomy. I was also taking arithmancy. I was going to have a very full timetable. I looked over all my books and sighed. This was going to be one hard year. My problem was that I had no idea of what job I wanted to do. I wanted to keep my options open.

I turned around and looked out of the open window. There was a small brown shape in the distance, slowly approaching. I opened my window a little wider to welcome Omar, Marlene's barn owl. He had a letter clutched in his stubby talons. I took the letter and held out my arm for him to hop on to. I took him over to the cage of my own Snowy Owl, Mia. Mia was out at the moment, taking a letter to Hestia who had been holidaying in the south of France, but was returning today. Omar perched on the thin bar and took a sip out of Mia's water bowl.

I unfolded the letter. Marlene's letter was written on tasteful notepaper, her curly writing covering the page.

Hiya Lils

How was your holiday? Mine was quite boring to be honest. Dad kept pulling me into the Auror office. Before you ask, no. I didn't see ANY criminals, go on ANY trips or learn ANY new information. Nope! I am now known in the Auror office as coffee maker in chief. And guess what my pay was: (I quote) 'For the work experience! My dear, believe it or not, Hogwarts has little to no work experience opportunities. You should be grateful.'

Yup. I know right? I don't think I'll ever understand adults... Not even when I'm one myself! Anyway... How's Petunia? Completely rude and uncaring as normal? No, that was harsh... She does care... About her walrus of a fiancée. What are you going to wear on the train tomorrow? You should tie your hair up with a braid. You always look so pretty. (I forbid you to roll your eyes) see you then...

Marly

I laughed. Marly knew me so well. She was sassy, and could match Sirius Black wit for wit. She was also very pretty. She had waist length wavy chestnut coloured hair and eyes of the same colour. A tiny waist and very pale skin. She didn't freckle or tan, so her skin was unblemished. However Marly didn't take advantage of her looks. She had only ever been out with three boys to Hogsmede.

A shriek from downstairs made me turn. I hurried to the source of the noise just in time to see an enormous golden owl swoop over the breakfast table. Petunia was the one who had shrieked and she had an expression of mingled fear and disgust on her face.

The owl landed in front of me and I took the piece of parchment it was carrying. It read:

Hey Evans

I'll see you on the train

Love from Your favourite Marauder

xxxxx

My initial surprise turned to anger and then embarrassment. My whole family were staring at me.

"It's nothing"

I muttered before throwing the note in the fire. He did this EVERY YEAR and embarrassed me in front of my family, who at that moment were still looking at me curiously.

"It was just..."

I blushed.

"It was someone from your freak place wasn't it?"

My mum, who was a hopeless romantic, added,

"Was it a boy?"

I blushed even harder.

"Ha! I knew you'd been keeping something from us Lily Petal."

Said my Dad.

"No... It's just this really annoying boy called James Potter, he's been following me since..."

"A freak boy is FOLLOWING YOU?"

Shrieked Petunia.

"No! He just liked the idea of me..."

My Dad's face went red, in fact, he looked uncannily like Petunia's enormous fiancée, Vernon Dursley!

"Boys like the IDEA of you?"

This was going from bad to worse.

"No, only Potter, he's so arrogant and selfish and has never been refused by anyone... Apart from me."

"And yet..."

Mused my Mother, staring into the fire at the smouldering ashes of what had once been apiece of paper,

"He has remembered to send you a note like that every year, with kisses at the end."

Did I mention she was a hopeless romantic?

••••••••••••••••

As the train pulled away from the platform, I waved out of the window at my Mum who'd come to see me off. I turned, and levitated my trunk down the train until I came to a compartment with Marly, Hestia, and, most annoyingly, Sirius Black.

"Hi Marly, Hey Hest! I had boring summer, my sister was really annoying. How was your summer Hest?"

Hestia started to explain how amazing the south of France was, when Black interrupted.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me, Lily-Flower?"

He said, pouting.

"Can you hear anything Lily?"

Said Marly.

"No, Marl, not a sound."

"But it's me! Marauder extraordinaire!"

"So? You're saying you're better than us?"

"No, but..."

"But what, Black? Why are you even in here?"

"Well, Prongs and Moony told me to... Um... Find another compartment?"

"And you really expect us to believe that you are not on some pathetic 'insiders' mission?"

"Well I'm not! I was just supposed to 'socialise' with you."

"You have socialised with us now, haven't you! So go away!"

"Fine, your mean Lily-Flower."

He pouted again and walked out slowly with puppy eyes.

Hestia laughed

"I don't think any of us will ever understand Sirius Black."

"Nor do I."

We laughed away the rest of the train journey. I was pleased to see that Potter didn't decide to pay us a visit, so we had a good time. Outside, a storm raged, rain slid down the windows and lightning flashed. This all made the compartment cosier though. We took turns telling ghost stories, but they all made us laugh. Although, scary wizard stories tend to be a whole lot scarier than muggle ones.

We got off the train and into a carriage. We were one of the last people off the train, and it was just my luck that it was the last one with space for the Marauders to fit inside- even if Pettigrew did have to sit on the floor.

"Well fancy seeing you here my Evans."

Said Potter with what he clearly thought was a winning smile.

"Shut up Potter."

"Only if you go out with me Evans."

He winked.

"I'll go out with you when McGonagall takes her hair down and does the Lindy Hop in the common room."

"Really Evans?"

I ignored him, and turned to my friends, but Remus interrupted me. I was on better terms with him than the other Marauders.

"Lily, why weren't you in the prefect's carriage?"

I looked at him in dismay.

"Oh crap."

"Lily-Flower! Language!"

I glared at Black.

"You do realise Black that me forgetting my duties will be classed as irresponsible and damage my chances of getting head girl next year!"

"Sorry Lily-Flower but there are children in the carriage."

He pointed at Pettigrew and Potter. Potter pointed his wand at Black, and caused his ears to grow to five times their natural size.

"Prongs! My ears! Change them back!"

I stepped in. I hated it when Potter hexed people for the fun of it, even if it was Black, and even if it was a joke.

"Potter! Change his ears back at once! How dare you! Do it, or I'll report you to professor McGonagall. I mean it!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!"

He shrunk Black's ears back to their normal size. Black rubbed his ears and I heard him mutter the word 'traitor' under his breath while giving Potter a dirty look. Our carriage trundled past the winged boars at the entrance of the school, and we were soon getting out. Professor McGonagall came and spoke to me for a minute about forgetting to be in the prefect compartment. I managed to wheedle out of it, and she left to greet the first years, I went into the great hall and sat with my friends. Alice was sitting next to Frank Longbottom. I greeted both of them before slipping into a seat next to Hestia.

Professor McGonagall came in, leading a long line of scared looking first years. She put a battered stool down on the floor, and placed the old school Sorting Hat on it. The hat opened the tear that was it's mouth, and started singing.

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

I was made before the school,

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gryffindor.

Yes, Godric, he was brave and strong.

He would have died for the others.

I wouldn't be enchanted if it wasn't for Ravenclaw.

Well, Rowena was wise, and clever. She was pretty and witty and loved to read.

I tell you what House you will be in.

I look into your mind.

Slytherin made me my own form. Legilimency.

Oh Salazar was cunning and sly. He was proud, ambitious and pureblood.

But, my friends, I sing this song. I am thankful.

Hufflepuff taught me how to sing.

Well, Helga, she was kind and loyal. She was just, the sunshine of the school.

This I can say, I knew the founders.

They wished to create a school,

Where wizards and witches could flourish.

In their mission:

They succeeded.

Everyone clapped loudly. None of us had ever heard the Sorting Hat talk about the founders in person before. I leaned over to Marly,

"Did you know that Gryffindor owned the sorting hat?"

"No! Isn't it in Hogwarts, a History?"

"Nowhere.. But that book misses out several key aspects of the school."

After all the first years had been sorted into their respective Houses, and a wonderful feast, everyone went up to bed. It was funny to see the fifth years herding the first years to the common rooms. I walked up to Gryffindor tower with Alice, and into our dormitory. My bed was the same as ever, four poster with red and gold silk hangings. My trunk was at the bottom of my bed. I opened it and pulled on a pair of pyjamas with pictures of special effects charms on them, and clambered into bed. After everyone had extinguished their lamps, we talked for half an hour or so before falling asleep.

**REVIEW (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to Elphabao1 and Phoenixheavenlife! Phoenixheavenlife also for reviewing… I also thank the Anon, you know who you are! Well, this is chapter 2, don't forget to review and favourite the story.**

**Disclaimer: No, No matter how often I wish I was J.K. Rowling, this particular wish hasn't come true :( **

Chapter 2

At breakfast the next day, Professor McGonagall came around handing out timetables. I received mine and saw that I had a free first period. I decided to take advantage of the homework free time in the common room and read my old battered copy of '_Rebecca_' by Daphne Du Maurier, I love to read the classics. I reached the common room and gave the password 'Electricity' to the Fat Lady. No sooner had I entered however, when I saw a streak of black and was swept off my feet.

"What?"

"Relax Evans, it's only me!"

"Argh! Potter! Put me down!"

"What? Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"No!"

I jumped out of his arms, put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What is this all about? Stop being so stupid! You are so immature Potter!"

Black came up behind Potter.

"Yeah Prongsie, you ARE immature… See, she really gets you! You're making progress!"

I gave them both looks that threw daggers.

"_I_ am going to get my book, and_ you_ are going to stop being such prats, get it?"

Remus approached. "No chance Lily- sorry. I'm afraid that nobody can control these two. Believe me, I know." He gave a long suffering sigh then grinned at me.

"I'll baby sit them until you come down."

"Fine. Thanks Remus!

I rushed up the girls' staircase and into my dormitory. I rummaged around in my trunk before coming across a book with a faded blue cover. I went back downstairs and into the sunlit common before curling up in a squashy armchair. I started to read,

_'Last night I dreamed I went back to Manderly again…'_

CRASH!

I jerked around. There were books all over the floor and two black haired people sitting in the middle of the mess. I was willing to bet every book I owned that it was Potter and Black. I was right. They stood up with sheepish expressions on their faces.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"We were trying to make the bookcase sing."

"Why would you do that?"

"Lily-Flower, it was for you. Prongs here wanted the bookcase to sing stuff for you. See? Very romantic!"

Potter went bright red. He mumbled something about love stories and then banished all the books back on to the shelf. I decided to go to the library to carry on reading. When the bell rang, I rushed to the Herbology greenhouse number five where all the advanced classes were taken and lined up with the others who were taking it to NEWT level. There were five Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, Hestia, Pettigrew and I.

Today we were learning the correct way to cultivate Araunt pods. Hestia and I took to a table with Kay Anderson and Selene Clavell, the two Ravenclaws. Peter Pettigrew also sat with us, looking rather uncomfortable. Kay was quite short with red hair that was cut in a jagged bob. Selene however was rather unusual. She was tall with shoulder length white blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. The odd things about her appearance were the dirigible plums she wore as earrings.

I started chatting with Kay, Hestia only putting occasional input into the conversation- she was very focused on the task of doing practical research on cross species combinations.

Pettigrew kept trying to join in the conversation, needless to say it wasn't working. Every time he commented, things became extremely awkward. Selene's idea of saying the word hippogriff to rid the air of tension wasn't exactly helping matters either. Finally, our annoyance at Pettigrew kicked in.

"Seriously Pettigrew, what is your problem?"

Asked Hestia. Her patience was thin because, although she HATED Herbology, it was compulsory to have an NEWT in the subject to pursue her chosen career as a Healer.

"Why didn't you sit with people who you are actually friends with?"

She pointed at the Hufflepuffs, who included Devin Marks and Benjeman Ali, they had a whole table to themselves.

"Argh! You're SO annoying ALL the time!"

Pettigrew cowered.

"Hestia,"

Interjected Selene.

"Don't you think you are just overreacting slightly?"

"I don't need your opinion right now Selene! It's the first class of the year and I'm already stressed out so just shut up!"

Selene didn't look fazed in the slightest. In fact, she simply replied

"That's fine with me Hestia! Do you want a dirigible plum by the way? They guide you on the path to accepting the unthought of and extraordinary."

"I'm fine THANKS"

Snapped Hestia, more irritable than ever. Kay tried to break the tension,

"So, Selene, what about Xeno Lovegood hey? I never thought either of you would be the, er, romantic type?"

"Oh, I don't know. It was love at first sight! I always dreamed that would be what happened to me, this is proof that dreams come true!"

"I always believed in love at first sight."

Contributed Pettigrew, dreamily.

"Honestly Pettigrew, why did you sit over here?"

I asked, genuinely curious. Pettigrew was the Marauder I knew least about. He always followed the others around like a puppy; he would do whatever they asked of him. I bet that if Black and Potter had jumped off a cliff Pettigrew would have followed them.

"I just wanted to… sit with you!"

He replied, blushing. This made me suspicious.

"Potter told you to sit with us didn't he?"

He blushed harder.

"No."

"C'mon Pettigrew, you could never tell a lie convincingly."

Added Kay.

"I, okay, HE, thought I should get to know you better. He thought we would be... Um… friends…?"

I gave a long suffering sigh and turned away from Pettigrew. When was Potter going to stop being so pathetic? He STILL didn't get that there was no WAY I would go out with an arrogant, selfish toe rag like him.

•••••••••••••••••••••

At the end of the day,I was making my way back from charms (We had been studying the Homorphus Charm- Remus looked slightly green), when I came upon a commotion in the corridor going to break. A crowd surrounded what looked like two figures, one of which's face was covered in tiny blue pustules. It was Severus... No, SNAPE. His face was disfigured even more so by the look of hatred that crossed his features. That hooked nose, and greasy black hair. Potter was ten feet away from him and wore a smirk on that face I hated so much.

"It serves you right Snivellus."

Said Potter.

"How DARE you call Evans a.. You know what... I've never got what she sees in you. Don't ever cross her again or..."

"POTTER!"

I interrupted, having had quite enough. I was tired of him fighting my battles for me. Especially battles in an area he himself was more than biased in.

"Don't you fight my battles, or my enemies in my name."

I was unable to keep a sneer out of my voice at the word enemies.

"But… Evans…"

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE POTTER!"

"Oh Evans! You break my heart."

He placed his hand on his heart.

"The only way it can be mended is if you go out with m…"

I cast a silencing charm over Potter. What I really wanted to do was hex the pants off but that wouldn't do much for my, already smudged, responsible prefect image. Alice came up behind me and tugged on my arm.

"Lily, we should go.. Pringle is coming,"

But before I could even turn around, a gleeful voice shouted

"What is this?"

The crowd scattered. I tried to get out with everyone else, but kept on being pushed down. It didn't take Pringle long to put a containing charm on the area.

"Well well well, hexing, duelling, in the entrance hall! Let's see now… DETENTION! My office, tomorrow night at nine."

He gave all five of us (who hadn't managed to escape) a leer.

"Aww an' who would've thought? Detention on the first day back!"

He gave a sarcastic smile and walked off.

I turned on Potter and Black who had been with him.

"Well thanks a lot. You are putting the chances of me being Head Girl in serious danger. You are SELFISH Potter, and why anyone would want to go out with you I have no idea!"

I grabbed Alice's hand and stormed off, purposely not lifting the silencing charm.

A long time ago, I found a way to vent my anger (usually directed at James Potter). I would write a note to (X) person, telling them exactly how I felt with regard to them. I never hid anything from myself. So, when I returned to my dormitory with Alice, I sat down at the desk and started writing. Hestia was at Quiddich practice, but Marly was there too. I dipped my quill into the pot of red ink I reserved for when I was angry. (My friends knew not to cross me when I started writing in red ink.) My message to myself went like this:

_Argh! Why me? Why is he infatuated with me? James Potter is so annoying (even when he tries not to be), and interfering. Just because I am the only person who has ever refused to go out with him… How is it any of his business who my enemies are, and why can't he take no for an answer? Okay, sometimes his original motives might have been fine, but they always evolve to step over the line! And I've had enough! I need to do something drastic, but what? I know detentions don't work, but what would?_

Having sufficiently calmed myself, I scrunched the note up, and threw it into the box. The box was just like a bin, except whenever you put anything in it, the object would be sent to the rubbish pile that was banished at the end of every week. It made it a lot easier for the house

elves when they came in to do the cleaning.

Marly saw I was done, an after a hurried discussion, I agreed to get started on the essay that we had to do for charms: Explain why Charms to reverse the effect of A magical creature do not fall into the category of counter charms. The essay would be relatively easy to write, it was only the start of the year after all.

We sat down in a corner of the common room in padded wooden chairs, and began to write, occasionally asking each other for a fact or reference.

"Lily?"

"Yup?"

"What is the spell used to heal redcap bites?"

"Um... I think it's Loneiskey?"

"Mmm I think that sounds about right."

She scribbled down the word.

"Lily?"

"Uh huh,"

"Why did you overreact with Peter in the greenhouses? What harm was he doing?"

"Argh! He's Potter's spaniel, Marlene! He crawls around taking Potters orders! Who does that? What a stupid decision! Was is Hest who told you? Oh I'm gonna Kill you Hestia Jones!"

"Hey! Calm down Evil Knievel! Don't fly off the handle! Your efforts should be channeled into something more creative, finishing this essay with me perhaps?"

"Argh! Fine, just, don't mention James Potter in front of me."

**James Potter's POV**

We were down in the rubbish heap thing. Like a muggle tip. I think the smaller stuff must have been got rid of by the House Elves sometimes because there wasn't much of it there. Anyway, Padfoot wanted to come down here, something about 'interesting findings'. There were lots of boxes where the things that were banished by each dorm were put, with name tags on them so people could find their stuff if they accidentally threw it away. That was where they went wrong, no, in our eyes it was amazingly funny. Finding things in people's boxes and knowing that this embarrassing object must have come from one of these people. It was funny to think, for instance, that half the sixth and seventh year boxes had contraceptives in them, and picture halves of ex-lovers covered in black ink and with rough edges.

Sirius had found this room about two weeks before he end of term last year, and found some very funny things. For instance, we found an empty bottle of: A teenage Wizard's potion for greasy hair in the dorm box of Snape. Needless to say, it took a very long time for us to stop laughing. Sirius was on the other side of the room looking in the Slytherins' boxes, but I thought it would be more fun to uncover the dirty little secrets of our fellows in Red and Gold. The first years were unlikely to have anything interesting, in fact, I skipped to the fourth year boxes to start looking. The only thing I found even slightly amusing was a scrap of parchment which looked like it was the home of a battle about who could make up the most creative swear words. I looked over at Sirius, who was riffling through Snivellus' box again.

"Got anything yet mate?"

"Nah, unless you count a scrapbook full of obsessive 'The Knights of Walpurgis-ism.'"

"Hmm, I don't think that counts."

"What about you?"

"Some really useful swears, awesome ones."

"Ha! Maybe I can use some out on ol' 'Cissy when I see her!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Neither can I mate, neither can I."

I was about to bend down again, when a new piece of parchment appeared in the box I had just searched. I crouched before picking it up, and smoothing it out. The red ink ran slightly, but not enough to make it illegible. I stared, slightly surprised, at the tiny, rounded letters that made up the hand of one Miss. Lily Evans. The note started:

Argh! Why me? Why is he infatuated with me? James Potter is…

I pondered some words that could fit in this slot, handsome, dashing and fit were among them. But nope.

James Potter is so annoying (even when he tries not to be), and interfering.

So basically, I can't succeed at anything, and am described using two words that were definitely not on my list.

The note proceeded to tell me that not only was I a stupid and idiotic prat, but that The girl I love was only an attractive idea to me. Well thanks a lot piece of paper!

The most interesting bit of information on the paper, was the part about doing something drastic, or in her words 'teaching me a lesson'. At that moment, the only thing I could think of that would 'teach me a lesson' was Lily dying. Or perhaps marrying Snape.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter ****(:**

**Thanks to Elphaba01 and Phoenixheavenlife.**

**Hope you're all having amazing hols! **

**Disclaimer: Just checking- Nope!**

** I don't own the Harry Potter universe  
**

Chapter 3

As Alice and I walked down the corridors, I stewed in my own juices. I've always found that makes feelings and opinions more concentrated. I thought over everything I knew about Potter, a technique I often use when trying to figure out something complicated.

His name is James Potter, I don't know his middle name… if he even has one.

_He is a wizard._

_He is a Pureblood from a very rich family who have a manor and house elves._

_He is an only child._

_He has three great friends at Hogwarts, Sirius Black (Who he calls Padfoot), Remus Lupin (Known as Moony) and Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)._

_His best friend is Black._

_He lothes Severus Snape._

_He has told everyone he fancied me ever since first year, and started asking me out in third year._

_I've never said yes to him, although he has been VERY persistent and often asks me two or three times in one day._

_I have no feelings for him._

We climbed down the marble staircase, through the entrance hall and into a passage that led to the caretaker's office in the lower dungeons. There were long shadows on the walls from the eerie light of the enchanted fire that danced and flickered in the torch brackets against the cold limestone. The walk through the underground passageways was not a long one, but the corridors interwove, and it was so cold. Thank goodness Professor Slughorn took his classes in an upper dungeon room.

Pringle's office door was slightly ajar and whispered voices came from within.

"Yeah! That would be great! It would serve him right, stupid greasy haired git."

"Where shall we do it? The Great Hall would cause maximum mortification. But we would be more likely to get caught."

"So? All you have to do is flirt with McGonagall..."

I opened the door. Black and Potter stood next to each other, looking at me guiltily. I rolled my eyes, and sat down on a box in the corner, Alice next to me. Potter kept glancing at me, I pretended not to notice. After two, rather awkward minutes, Pringle came in and announced that our detention would be repainting one of the disused classrooms- without magic.

Snape still hasn't turned up.

We trudged up to a classroom in the second floor corridor that I had never been in before. There was mould in the corners and damp on the walls. It was obvious that nobody had even come in here for quite some time. Five heavily graffitied desks sat in the middle of the room, and around the edges there were pots of: Summerfield's bright white wizarding paint! With brushes.

"When you're done, fetch me and I'll tell you if your work is satisfactory."

Alice cast charms over us to keep off the paint, and we started work. It would've been very dull if we hadn't been earwigging on Potter and Black's conversation. They were being so loud we couldn't help but listen. Listening is not something you can turn off and on at will, or else tune into the person who you happen to want to listen to at the time.

"Anyway, Rosmerta goes 'Aww Sirius, you shouldn't have!' and I'd swear she was about to kiss me. It must have looked like that to Kristina as well, because she does this enormous fake cough, pushes Rosmerta out of the way and SHE kisses me instead. I didn't care much though. She kisses well."

If it had been anyone else talking, I would have been highly disapproving of his treatment of all the girls he went out with- a number that more than likely topped twenty. But anyone stupid enough to go out with him was just asking for that rubbish really. They knew his reputation.

After awhile, the boys' voices grew quieter. They whispered to each other, evoking my curiosity. I moved to a different area that needed a more thorough coat of paint in order to overhear them better.

"What will Lily think though. I don't want her to be angry at me again, you know I hate that Padfoot."

"Maybe she'll laugh at it, it will be hilarious."

"I wonder if she will remember it."

"I guess she won't actually remember, but she definitely said it and there's no denying that."

"I dunno Padfoot..."

"Seriously! What's the matter Prongs? You've never worried this much before!"

"I just want her to see the real me this year."

"Agh! Why does everything rotate around Lily Evans? I know you like her and everything…"

"That's just it Padfoot! And she hates me! God, she would probably rather go out with Snape."

"Believe me Prongs, no one would rather go out with Snivellus than you."

My brain went into overdrive. Here they were, two old ladies having a chin-wag, ABOUT ME! They had no right to talk about me behind my back!

I guess there was not much point in getting worked up about that- I knew it already, but what what we're they planning.

He really likes me? No wait, he likes the idea of me because I always refuse him.

If Black has something to do with it then it must be a prank of some kind.

What had I said that they could hold against me?

What...

"Hey, Evans!"

Urgh! I hated it when people interrupted my musings.

"What?"

I snapped.

"You look... Pretty tonight."

He eyed my clothes and hair.

"Not exactly what I would choose you to be wearing, but pretty all the same."

I blushed, both at what he was implying (And we can be sure that he was implying something of the more inappropriate kind), and at the compliment. They kind of burned each other out and left me with a weird, neutral feeling that I had never experienced in the presence of James Potter before.

I decided to return the compliment, because, for Potter, this new neutral feeling was an enormous improvement to what was usually the case. Also because I wanted to surprise him. Unpleasant people often get annoyed if you are pleasant to them, proving something. I just wanted to see what his feelings were on the matter I suppose. I looked at him. Potter was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with the logo of THE WIMBOURNE WASPS emblazoned at the top. I was surprised, I supported that team too, even though I wasn't a massive fan of Quiddich.

I stared at the logo for a few seconds before looking Potter in the eyes. He wore a smirk on his face that disappeared when I looked up.

"You look um, nice as well."

I blushed again and turned away. Alice was looking amazed, Black smug. I dipped my brush into the thick white paint, and began to apply a second coat to the wall.

••••••••••••

I dreamed that I was in the Quiddich stadium, sitting with the other Gryffindors. None of the players had come onto the pitch yet. After awhile, the commentator Devin Marks shouted

"Put your hands together for... THE WIMBOURNE WASPS!"

The team flew out, a blur of blue and yellow. One of the chasers was wearing a different uniform though. I strained to see who it was: Potter! Wearing his Gryffindor team uniform and looking, wow. The team did a lap around the pitch, and when he passed me, Potter shouted

_"Like what you see, Evans?"_

When I woke up, I couldn't remember the dream at all.

The next afternoon, I had double charms. I handed in my essay to Professor Flitwick. Black hadn't done his- again, but surprisingly, Potter handed in his. It infuriated me that however many essays Black and Potter skipped, however many classes they missed, they still got top marks in every test. I decided to give in and laugh along with the rest at Black's pathetic excuses. Potter gave me a funny look.

The only person not laughing was Remus. He looked pale, and for the first time I noticed a streak of grey in his usually light brown hair. He had bags under his eyes. We started a short course on 'More advanced useful spells for everyday'. This lesson, we each had a chest. In each chest was a 'situation' in which a charm would be useful. We had to find/use the appropriate charm to counter the effect of the 'situation'.

Flitwick muddled up the chests so we had no idea what spell we would be getting when we picked a chest. I chose a small chest made out of a honey coloured wood, and without hesitation, used the unlocking charm, alohamora. Inside the chest was a piece of mouldy bread. I knew exactly what charm to use to make the mould go away, but just as I was about to say the incantation a noise came from the opposite side of the room.

SPLURGE

I turned around. James Potter stood there covered head to toe in the vomit that was coming from his mahogany chest. Although I laughed, I did feel kind of sorry for him.

"Mr Potter, would you like to go and clean yourself up?"

Squeaked tiny professor Flitwick.

"Thanks Professor."

Black was rolling on the floor laughing, Remus gave a weak smile, and Pettigrew looked as though he didn't know wether to laugh or look concerned.

At the end of the lesson, I was putting my spell book back in my bag when an ink bottle broke. The entire contend of my bag was navy before I had even started cleaning it up.

I scourgified My books, essays and parchment, but as I turned to leave, I saw a black bag in the corner with splatters of vomit on it. I realised this must be Potter's bag so I scourgified that too and decided to take it to him. Now, I'm not someone who enjoys snooping in others possessions, but there was a piece of parchment folded in the edge of his bag that was grubby- well fingered. My curiosity took the better of me, and I unfolded the page.

_Grand Plan:_

_She thinks I interfere with her life, so I don't talk to anyone (apart from my mates) about her._

_I don't hex/curse Snivellus- urgh_

_I act cool and charming around her (try not to compliment myself... Hmmm, is Remus right about that one?)_

_I don't ask her out._

_AFTER PRANK CELEBRATION/PARTY_

No. He had gone to far this time. A plan of action, about me? I had to confront him about this one. I walked quickly back to the common room, but he wasn't there. So I went to dinner and looked for him in the great hall, but he wasn't there. I waited in the common room until

11:00, but he still didn't come, so I decided to go up to the Sixth Year boy's dormitory- a risky thing I know, but I was still really angry.

The spiral staircase up to the boys' dormitories was almost exactly the same as the girls', except for the colour of the walls which was cream, rather than the soft lilac I was accustomed to.

I passed doors with signs on them to indicate which year occupied each dorm, and the Sixth years dorm was only three floors up. The sign on the door read:

SIXTH YEARS

Gryffindor House

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

(Beware! This room is home to the marauders, enter at your own risk)

I rolled my eyes and pushed the creaky door open.

Their dorm was surprisingly tidy, although I guessed that must've been the work of the house elves.

I walked over to the bed I thought must be Potters- it had a photo by the bed of a pretty middle aged witch and a wizard that looked just like James (except he had blue eyes instead of Hazel) in a frame with the Potter family crest on it.

Lying on top of the scarlet and gold coverlet, was a 'bit of old parchment', with stark black lines inked all over the page. They spiralled out, criss crossed and jumped out around the heavily decorated words:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs purveyors of aids to magical mischief makers are proud to present,_

_The Marauders Map_

**Thanks for reading! I'm going on holiday soon with no internet so that means no updates for awhile folks!**

**I know the simplifying mind thing is from the Hunger Games, those books are great! I couldn't help calling the map 'a bit of old parchment', for old time's sake. Mind you, from someone who accidentally calls her local pub 'The Three Broomsticks' on a regular basis, it really isn't very bad… **

**Review please!**

**Happy Holidays (-:N**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii! You're lucky… I wrote this on holiday (:**

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling = not me**

I was intrigued. This map showed Hogwarts, laid out in a way I had though was impossible for an unplottable building. The most amazing thing about this map though, was the tiny labelled dots that covered the paper like so many ants. I could see the location of Pringle on the fifth floor, lurking outside a disused classroom, and of McGonagall in her office. I could see... The Marauders. Potter, Black and Pettigrew were in the grounds. Not quite in the forest, but still hidden by a layer of the wild growths of bushes and vines that slowly took over the grounds.

I walked over to the window, the sky was jet black, but the full moon shone and illuminated the smooth lawns. I suppressed a shiver. I had found out about Remus' 'furry little problem' last year, but I still wasn't any more comfortable with the fact that when I heard a howl on a moonlit night, it was more than likely that Remus was the one howling.

The three boys had moved to a spot next to the whomping willow, and suddenly, to my surprise, Pettigrew vanished. I took me a minute to see his dot again. It had come to rest in the middle of a labelled 'secret passageway'. The other two followed him.

My eyes flicked down to the end of the passageway, where there was a room. In the room there was a single dot, which read 'Remus John Lupin'.

It was then that it dawned on me what the other three boys were doing.

I had to stop them.

I ran down and into my own dormitory where I pulled on the thicker of my two cloaks, dashed into the common room and out of the portrait hole. With the map in my hand, I rushed into the entrance hall. I wasn't technically allowed in the corridors- prefect patrols hadn't started yet, so when I heard someone walking hurriedly towards the place where I was, I decided to hide. The closest hiding place was a broom cuboard that was usually inhabited by a kissing couple.

I squeezed in with all the mops and cleaning equipment. Peeking out through a gap in the wood, I saw McGonagall carrying a long tartan dress. The heels of her shoes tapped against the stone, and she was muttering under her breath. When the coast was clear, I slipped out again and through a side door that led to the grounds. The night was clear, and I could tell all the constellations by sight from last year's Astronomy lessons.

I made my way around the side of the castle. My idea of coming outside to warn the marauders was now seeming rash. I pondered what to do for a while before coming to my decision.

I had always been further ahead in charms than even Professor Flitwick realised. In fact, I was willing to bet that if I had taken my charms NEWT right then and there, I would have got at least an E. I swished my wand in a wide arc before saying the incantation: Expecto Patronum. I then put a sound encapsulating charm around the vicinity so that no one would hear the message I screamed,

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS HE WILL BE TONIGHT?!

COME BACK AT ONCE!

OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU!

HALF AN HOUR...

I didn't want to admit it, but I was seriously worried. It looked like they didn't get how it would impact their life if any of them got bitten- or even worse killed? Argh! They were so self centred! They didn't even care enough about Remus to see how his life would be crushed if he hurt anybody.

My silver doe ran off. I slumped against one of the many towers of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and, unwillingly, dozed off. I was knackered after all.

I woke up suddenly when I heard a howl. I jerked, and looked up at the sky. That was before I realised that there were three dark shapes in front of me, only twenty or so meters away. Two of them looked like they were fighting to keep the strongest at bay. One of the defending creatures looked at me. It was a hansom stag, with enormous spreading antlers, a very dark coat, and big hazel eyes. As it stared at me, I sensed emotion in those great eyes- panic. He was worried about me and the creature, who, after a minute, I realised to be Remus.

The werewolf broke free from his captors.

And came towards me.

I stayed, frozen against the castle wall. All I could do was to look, terrified, into Remus' eyes and will him to recognise me. My eyes were locked onto Remus'. And then the stag was there, and a gigantic black dog. I noticed a rat on the shoulder of the dog, before he began a fight, trying to suppress the wolf. At this point I came to my senses, and ran.

••••••••••••••••••••

I watched the post owls glide down to deliver their letters. I was sitting, nibbling on a small piece of flapjack, and puzzling over the events of last night. I was sure that the actions of the stag and the dog had not been normal for wild animals. At the same time I was wondering what had become of the marauders because they hadn't come down to breakfast yet and I didn't have the guts to approach them. Just then, there was a burst of too loud laughter from the direction of the doors to the great hall. It was Pettigrew, accompanied by Potter and Black.

As they passed, I heard a little of what Black was saying.

"Blimey! It was close though, I wonder if she suspects anything?"

"She won't Padfoot."

Potter replied

"Cor, wouldn't it be awesome if she knew though? I bet she would help us Prongs I betcha."

Added Pettigrew looking thoroughly overexcited.

And here they were again, talking about a girl, and I had a very strong idea who it was.

What didn't I know?

A rather small owl with ruffled feathers came and dropped a letter in my place. It was written in green ink, so I knew it must be from a member of the school staff. It read:

_Miss Evans,_

_Please come to my office at seven o clock this evening to discuss. In the mean time, review your relations with the student body from inside and out, and recap your charms work from first year to fourth year._

_Good day_

_Professor F Flitwick_

I folded the note and slipped it into my bag, too preoccupied about the Marauders to analyse the note in my usual fashion.

After Defence against the Dark arts, I made my way back to the common room. Just as I sat down in an armchair next to Marly by the fire, the portrait hole opened, and Potter came in with a girl who was giggling hysterically. I recognised her as his two month girlfriend, Dina- they had gotten together just before the summer holiday. She was quite pretty, but her outfit was tasteless. She was wearing a skirt so short you could almost see her knickers, and a strappy top. I honestly didn't get what James saw in her.

Potter looked around, then he saw me looking at him and his eyes locked on mine. It was as if he was trying to tell me something.

He glanced at Black, who gave him an encouraging look, before Potter pulled Dina close to him and started to kiss her.

I looked away. A normal person would do that in private, or at least not slap bang in the centre of the common room, ensuring to be seen by everyone. But James Potter was anything but normal.

I finished McGonagall's 'Ways in which variations in contents or breed can affect live and unaffected transfiguration' essay before dinner, and then climbed up to Professor Flitwick's office just down the corridor from the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. I knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in please Evans, and sit down."

He squeaked, gesturing to a chair with a blue silken cover.

I perched on the edge of the chair, curious as to what Professor Flitwick wanted me for.

"You are an amazing charms student as you know, and a spectacular example for younger students."

I nodded my head

"Thank you sir."

"So I would like to offer you an opportunity, some experience for you. Do you know Samuel Lors?"

"Yes sir"

"He is in need of a tutor for fourth year charms. Would you like to tutor him?"

My eyes widened in surprise. Me, tutor a fourth year? Hmmm, I don't know. I didn't want to let a teacher down though, so I agreed.

"Excellent, well, go to classroom 11this time next week. I will hand you a plan in your lesson. You may leave."

I exited the room.

James Potter's POV

"So, we delay him coming down to breakfast, then get him stuck in the staircase and when Slughorn comes along, summon it."

I was talking to Sirius in my two way mirror. We were planning on stealing Snape's diary on the way down to breakfast, and to read passages from it to the school the next day. I knew for a fact he kept one because I had heard him telling Lily two years ago. It was going to be REALLY funny seeing his face.

I moved to my place of action, behind a tapestry near the top of the marble staircase. After twenty minutes, I saw Snape coming, and cast a nonverbal trip jinx in front of the trick stair. When Snape came down, he fell and got his leg lodged in the gap. While he was preoccupied trying to remove his leg from the hole, I summoned his diary. See, easy as Pi.

I brought the mirror up to my face and whispered

"Sirius Black."

His face instantly appeared.

"Success?"

"Yup."

A grin broke over his face.

"Great! Phase one complete. Initiate phase two at break."

"Okay. Great Prongs! See ya at breakfast."

I felt great. A slight spasm of guilt crossed my feeling of self satisfaction, but I quashed it. James Potter does NOT feel guilty about anything. 'Gosh! I need to get with it'. I internally slapped myself. What had gotten into me today?

First guilt over Lily, and now guilt over Snape! What next?

As I was walking, I wasn't paying attention, and ran into a short fifth year Ravenclaw called Brook.

"Oh, sorry."

I had always liked Brook. She had never seemed into any of the Marauders or me romantically, so we had worked up a kind of companionship.

"That's just fine, don't you worry yourself James."

She said in her strong Yorkshire accent, smiling.

I gave her a grin then carried on, whistling a tune that, I realised with a chuckle, was 'On Ilkley moor baht 'at'.

In my free period, I quickly flicked through the diary. My eyes hovered over a likely looking day.

_Today, Susan Wilkinson refused to go to the Summer ball with me. I don't understand what it is that she does not see in me. I am an exemplary student, good looking, and I ensnare enough mystery to keep a girl interested..._

This was perfect. I made an exact copy and handed it to Padfoot later on. Our plans were for him to put a giant copy of the pages on a screen in the great hall at breakfast. I went to bed feeling very happy.

The next morning, I woke up early and read a bit more of the diary before falling asleep.

When I woke up again, Sirius had gone to start phase four of the plan. We had planned for me to stay here though, so as to give Lily the impression that I wasn't in on the Prank.

I opened the diary and scanned a page that I hadn't read yet. This was one of the ones we were putting up. Sirius had already gone.

On this page Snape was writing about Lily. My eyes widened at the words. The school couldn't read that!

**Thanks for reading! Your reviews are amazing, they really inspire me… Hint hint**

**Please read my new one shot that I'm going to put up- Autumn days…. Ahh the nostalgia! **

**Mist ;]**


	5. More work!

Hi to everyone who has read and enjoyed Mudblood so far. Unfortunately, I won't be carrying it on, but I'd love it if you could check out my stories on , under the username of Lumenmary (specifically _According To Dill_). Thank you very much!

Mary


End file.
